


A Day By The Sea

by imperialhare



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialhare/pseuds/imperialhare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela and Merrill go on a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetarygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetarygirl/gifts).



> Mostly an illustration, but I did a little bit of writing to go with it. I hope you like it!

"Hawke and I found this outlook a few weeks ago," Isabela said, holding Merrill's slender hand as they hiked up the path. It was a rare sunny day on the Wounded Coast - the perfect weather for a picnic. "It's actually quite pretty - and you know how hard it is to find anything pretty around Kirkwall."

"Really? I think there are plenty of pretty things," Merrill replied, trotting along beside Isabela. "Although humans keep chasing me out whenever I want to admire their gardens..."

Despite her cheerful demeanor, Isabela knew Merrill well enough to tell the girl was exhausted, probably from another sleepless night spent in front of the Eluvian. Merrill was the better hiker, having traversed plenty of mountains with her Dalish clan, but she was allowing Isabela to practically pull her up the path.

Isabela had insisted it was because of a seredipitous combination of free time and good weather, but she had really dragged Merrill out of her house to come out to the outskirts of Kirkwall for a picnic so that her dear Kitten wouldn't bleed herself to death trying to repair a magic mirror.

"What a shame," Isabela teased. "You're much prettier than those flowers, after all."

Merrill laughed, her face flushing a charming pink under her vallaslin. "Oh, you can't say that."

"Why not?"

"It... It'll go to my head!"

"Even better. You're far too modest."

Merrill blushed again, and rejoined, "W-well, what about you, Isabela! You're really beautiful too!"

"Yes, and I brag about it _constantly_." Isabela grinned, squeezing Merrill's hand tighter. "But I do like hearing it come from you. Oh - here we are, Kitten."

They climbed up past the treeline and Merrill gasped as the sea came into view - beautiful and blue-green under that uncommon blue sky, penned in by the tall cliffs of the Wounded Coast. At the helm of a ship Isabela would have hated to see such a treacherous coastline, but as the scenery for a picnic, it really was lovely.

The two of them sat down together in the grass, basking in the comfortable sun as they ate the bread and jam Isabela had purchased that morning. Unlike their usual treks out of Kirkwall there was nothing to disturb them - only the sound of the sea below, the breeze through the branches of the forest behind, and the calls of gulls overhead. Isabela even peeled off her thigh-high boots so she could feel the grass beneath her feet.

"Oh, the sun is making me so drowsy," Merrill said, yawning for what must have been the thirtieth time since they'd left Kirkwall. She scooted closer to Isabela to rest her head on Isabela's shoulder.

"Did you sleep at all last night, Kitten?"

"I did, a little... Does it count if it wasn't intentional?" Merrill asked sheepishly.

Isabela half smiled, half grimaced - she could imagine poor Merrill passed out in front of the Eluvian, her head resting on one of the many magical tomes she used as reference. "Then why don't you take a nap? You can rest your head right here," Isabela said, patting herself on the chest.

"Oh, but we came all the way here... I want to stay awake and enjoy the view, and - listen to you tell me a story..."

"I'll have plenty of stories for you once you get some rest. I'll even think of a really saucy one for you," Isabela added with a wink. "Now come here."

"Well..." Merrill yawned again, this time even louder than before. "Oh... if you insist."

"I do insist."

Merrill clambered on top of her, draping herself over Isabela as she rested her head in Isabela's bosom. Isabela smiled and stroked Merrill's hair, marveling at how this sweet girl had captured her heart.

"You really are so wonderful," Isabela said, leaning in and planting a kiss on top of Merrill's head. "And you work so very hard..."

Merrill turned her head to look up at Isabela, her large green eyes filled with earnest affection. "You're the wonderful one, Isabela," she said, and then she snuggled in closer and fell asleep right away.


End file.
